The Bright and The Beautiful
by X.Alyss.X
Summary: SnK Modern AU (JUST FILLED OF SWEET FLUFFY FLUFF) Levi meets the bright young Eren in a bakery. ALL THE FLUFF


**GUYS, I'M ALIVE HOLY SHIP**

**HERE HAVE SOME SWEET FLUFFY RIVAERE FANFIC. **

**NONE OF THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME**

**SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN IS NOT MINE**

* * *

The sound of soft pen strokes against thin paper filled the small room. There sat on an ordinary office chair, a man with a small figure wrote in his journal. His sharp grey eyes scanned through the page, his eyebrows furrowed as he does so.

He heard a soft knock on his door. He stopped writing, his last stroke ended swiftly. "Levi," a feminine voice called out from the other side of the door. "I brought tea".

"Come in," he answered.

The door opened, a soft creak followed and in came an auburn haired girl, smiling as she walked to Levi's desk. "Here you go," she said, placing a mug of freshly brewed tea on the desk. Levi nodded and thanked her for it. Still having her sweet smile plastered onto her face, she left the room.

Levi sighed and laid back in his chair. Taking the mug from the table, he inhaled the sweet scent of the beverage. 'That girl sure know how to make good tea,' he thought to himself. He gently pressed the rim of the mug to his lips and took a sip. Petra always made him tea, he doesn't even need to ask her for it, she just knows what to do and when to do it.

He took another sip and closed his eyes. He stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the moment. Levi had always liked his job, it felt right. It was nice, simple and filled with good people that in all honesty grew on Levi to the point that they're considered family. 'Including Hanji,' he thought.

To people outside work, Levi seem to be a rather emotionless and cold person and the look Levi always had plastered onto his face doesn't help. His facial expressions rarely ever change and even if they did, it was very subtle. Subtle, but nice. And the people he is close to always notice those subtle changes because they know in reality, he is all in all very caring, you just have to get to know him the right way.

Levi finished his tea and closed his journal. Standing up from the chair, he placed the mug down onto the table and left the room after taking his fall coat.

Passing through the hallways, he said goodbye to his colleagues. Same old. Same old. Just how he liked it. The cold breeze brushed Levi's skin, causing him to shudder as he opened the glass door. Ignoring the chilling breeze, he left the building and walked on the leaf covered pavement.

About halfway to his house, Levi couldn't take the bone-chilling breeze any longer. He liked autumn, it's very enjoyable in his opinion. However, as it got closer to winter, the wind became a sort of nuisance to the man.

Fortunately for him, he stopped in front of a bakery. It was a small bakery, very quaint. "Goddamn wind," Levi cursed under his breath before pushing the bakery door open. The jingle of a bell rang through the bakery and a tall, brunette and handsome young man beamed as he saw Levi.

"Welcome!" the young man greeted. 'Not bad," Levi thought. He walked up the counter and scanned through the variety of pastries and cakes.

"What would you like me to help you with, sir?"

"I'll have the chocolate éclair and creampuff," Levi ordered, eyes still scanning through the pastries.

"Alright!" the young man responded. "Oh, and would you like to eat here or take these home?" he asked.

"I'll take them home".

The young man slipped out a small box from under the counter and neatly and carefully placed the two pastries in. Looking back to Levi, he said, "That would be 20 dollars, sir". Levi took some cash out of his wallet and handed them to the boy.

After storing the money in the cash register, the young man handed Levi the box. "Thank you for purchasing," he said. Levi nodded and turned away, walking slowly towards the door. He stopped abruptly in front of the door and turned his head to face the young man. Levi smiled softly and said, "Have a nice day, Eren." and left.

Eren froze for a while, registering the deep, smooth voice of the man saying his name. It sounded nice when he said it. It really did. He thought about the smile and a noticeable blush crept up to his cheek. Eren slammed his head onto the counter and cursed.

"Gosh, he's beautiful".


End file.
